Question and Answer
by Grayson's Gal
Summary: The Question was just snooping around Cadmus files, when he came upon the shock of a lifetime. He has a daughter. Not a clone. An actual daughter created by Cadmus. Now he's rescuing her. What's gonna happen next? Well she's only five, who knows? The Question never thought there was a question he couldn't answer. But maybe the Answer can. OC insert, AU somewhat. BatBrother,
1. Who's the Father?

**GG:Hi guys! Here's my new story! Hope you like it? Any suggestions for her name? The Question is awesome!**

3rd pov

The Question. That's what, or should I say who this story's about. Or rather he's one of the main character's in this part. Question was in his apartment going over the data he managed to acquire from Cadmus. He wasn't planning to go back to working on anything involving Cadmus, but he was supious of the lack of Cadmus' involvement in criminal activity as of late. He was aware of some of the things that were going on, and the information he got proved him right.

The main page was full of links, which Question had already gone over. Only one was left. Ready to finish this little project and move back to his current project,( proving that the Girl Scouts are responsible for crop circles), The Question clicked the last link on the page, only to freeze in shock.

'Project Questioning'

'Age: Project is currently five years of age.

Gender: Female

Means of birth: Unlike many past projects, Questioning is not a clone but the test tube daughter of two chosen subjects.

Mother: Mary Grayson, a Trapeze artist from the well known circus 'Haly's Circus'. She is currently married to John Grayson, together they have a son, *Richard Grayson (also five years of age). Chosen because of her skill level of Acrobatics.

Status: Unaware, still traveling in with the Circus and her family.

Father: Charles 'Charlie' Victor Szasz, Aka the Question. As the Question, Charles is a underestimated member of the Justice League. During the research phase it was assumed he knows almost everyone's secret identity in the League. Also a very skilled Martial Artist. Chosen for his abilities as the Question.

Status: It is unknown if he is aware or not, presumed unaware. Current location unknown.

Training: Questioning, is being taught Gymnastics & Contortion, and is being educated at a second grade level. Tatics are isolation with as little human contact as possible. Food and Water are used as rewards, the amount is different, responding to if a training session is perfect or less so.

There is usually three training sessions a day.

Both Food and Water are rewarded if the session is perfect: two slices of bread and a cup of water.

If three or less mistakes are made: One slice of bread and one cup of water.

If five mistakes are made: Half a cup of water.

Anymore than five mistakes and nothing is rewarded.

* If Questioning is developing properly and hasn't been disposed of, Richard shall be taken in from his family and trained along side Questioning.'

Question was a Father? Really? Cadmus thought that highly of him? When did they find out that he knew who most f the League was? (The exception being Captain Marvel and a few people who just joined.) Was this a side affect from staying awake for three days straight and living off of coffee for two of those? No, Question read it over again and again, it was true. Question was a Father. And from what Question could tell, his daughter wasn't in a very good environment. Questions reeled through Question's mind, How? When? What next? Question didn't know the answer to the first two, but he did know the answer to 'What next?'. He had a rescue mission to plan.

Question stood up and took off his hat. Combing his hand through his black hair. The first step he'd have to take was getting things together. The important things, like his laptop and data boards, he stuffed in a suitcase and sent off to his room in the Watchtower. Next he was going to change out of his Question suit, become someone else for a little while. Question pushed the hidden button on his belt buckle, spraying a dose of the chemical gas that allowed him to remove his mask. Peeling it off, Charles bunched it up and put back into his belt buckle.

He'd have to sell this apartment and erase all records he was there, which was ok. Jump City wasn't his favorite city anyway, one of the nicer, but definitely not his favorite. Black Canary (who was currently in the city and had been for two weeks) had no idea he was here, and he could play this to his advantage. Cadmus had been doing a few other illegal things, so as soon as he got his daughter out, he'd tip her off and she would delay Cadmus. From there he could take the girl to the edge of town, where he would douse the car with an acid that was actived with water, and push it into the lake. Not too far from the lake was a Zeta beam and then he and his daughter would be in Chicago.

It was good, but first he needed to change. Grabbing some old jeans and a random shirt, Charles was almost ready. He pulled out a ski mask and put it on. Cliche but it worked. Charles sighed and stared at himself in the mirror, God sometimes he could be so impulsive, but it always worked out somehow when he listened to his impulses. Charles took off his ski mask and opened up the window that led out to the fire escape. He had his suit on under the shirt and jeans. His hat was sent away with his suitcase.

Jumping down from the second story, he rolled back onto his feet and causally began the walk towards Cadmus labs. Going back over his plan, and then began thinking up a plan for when he got him and his daughter to Chicago. His daughter. Wow. After this they'd have to come up with a name for her. He was damn lucky that his apartment in Chicago was a two bedroom. Then tomorrow he'd hack into the hospital records and anything he needed to set up her in the records. Maybe after that they could go shopping, what the hell did five year olds like? One step at a time was all he could tell himself.

A block away from Cadmus, Charles turned down an ally way and put the ski mask back on and slided through the shadows to the back entrance of Cadmus. According to the files, Questioning would be kept in the back of the building. Charles slipped in behind a lady wearing a lab coat, thanking God she went the opposite way, he quickly ran down the empty halls. It was the middle of the night why wouldn't they be empty? Charles ran down another hall, and ended up in what looked like an observation deck. Charles was about to leave until he saw what was on the other side of the one-way glass. A small little girl with dark strawberry blonde, almost a cherry brown, just like his own was sleeping on the floor.

Instantly it clicked that this was the little girl he was rescuing. His little girl. Charles scrambled to the door that led into his daughter's domains. Locked. Without thinking he kicked it down the door and went inside. The air stank of cleaning products and the walls & floor were a startling white that stung your eyes. He walked slowly towards her, watching her chest raise with each breath. He crouched down and wrapped his arms around her tiny body. She was so light. She looked small for her age, but then again he was shorter than all the other kids in the orphanage when he was her age. Her face was pale from lack of sun. He'd fix that, he'd take her to the park everyday if she wanted. Charles smiled and kissed her on the forehead. She didn't even goan from the movement.

Charles cradled her against him and began to run out of the building. Pretending not to hear the cries from the scientists that he passed as he dashed out of the observation deck. "Hey you! What are you doing with Project Q!?" Charles ran faster, and almost made it out the back door. Almost being the key word. Blocking the hallway infront of the door was a wall of guards. "Stop!" Charles shock his head and apologized in his head to his daughter as he ran even faster, watching as the guards had smug looks on their faces as he came closer, he kicked off the wall to the right of the hall and flipped over the guards. As soon as his feet landed on the ground he stood up and continued to run. Feeling a sharp pain in his ankle, he kept going. His car was parked on the other side of an alleyway across the street.

He dodged a car as he ran out into the street, the shouting of the guards behind him. He went on feeling his daughter starting to stir. As soon as he got to the car, he strapped his little one into the back seat and pulled off the mask, replacing them with a pair of sunglasses. He opened up the driver side door and stared off in the dircetion his car pointed opposite of. Three men came running from the alleyway he came from. "What the hell!? What was that guy's problem?" In the corner of his eye he saw the three men go in the dircetion he was yelling at. Smirking he got behind the wheel and started to drive out of town. "Who are you?"

He planned for everything, except for the most important thing what to tell his daughter.

**GG: Ok can anyone think of a name for her? Maybe something meaning? **


	2. Title for a New Chapter?

**GG: Hi guys! I love the Question! And to give this story a healthy sense of Irony I have chosen a name!**

3rd pov

Charles stopped the car and turned around in his seat. Pulling together the simplest words he could. " I'm Charles Szasz." The blonde little girl tilted her head, Charles noted that her blue eyes were slightly brighter than his, something from her mother? Questioning opened her mouth and looked to be debating whether or no to speak. Charles waited to hear her voice once more. To listen to her for more than just a second. "Your my Dad." Charles couldn't help but smile sadly. She seemed so uncertain when she spoke. "Yeah, I'm your Dad." She just sat back, and watched him uneasily. Sighing Charles went back to driving. He pulled out a comm and set it to call Black Canary. Looking in the mirror he gestered for Questioning to be quiet as he called.

"What do you need Question?"

"I believe something is going on with the Cadmus in your area."

"_And _you'd like for me to check it out?"

"Yes, I would."

"Fine."

Turning off the comm after she answered, Charles looked back to his daughter. She was still watching him carefully. "You know your allowed to talk right?" Questioning looked him straight in his reflection's eyes."I-I am?" " You are." Charles stared ahead. Five mintues until they reached the lake. "Are you really my Dad?" "I am." Questioning's eyes widened. "You came to get me." "I'm your Dad, it's my job to take care of you." Silence took over the car as Questioning thought over his words. Charles parked the car infront of the lake and got out to grab a few things. Opening the trunk he rumaged around for to something to cover up the white jump suit she was wearing. The jump suit was skin-tight and sleeveless, white as white could be. On the chest was a plain question mark. Fitting for the daughter of the Question.

In the end Charles found an old sweatshirt, that Huntress left behind when they got together, and some shoes for a kid that he had no clue how they got in his trunk. Getting them out and putting them in the backseat, he took off the shirt he was wearing and the jeans. Revealing his trench coat and formal clothes that hid underneath. Pressing his belt buckle, his masked settled onto his face. Question helped Questioning out of the back and crouched down to her level. "I need you to call me Question for the time being." Questioning nodded, and allowed Question to put the sweat shirt on her. Question frowned noticing the scars and buirsing that ran up and down her arms. The file clearly didn't tell eveything that this little girl had gone thorugh. Putting the shoes on Questioning's bare feet, Question picked her up and set her down a few feet away from the car.

"Stay here, there's one last thing I need to do before we leave." The Question felt something with each step he took, and he didn't know what it was. Questioning sat down on the ground watching as Question, put the old shirt and jeans and soaked then in some powder he had. Questioning didn't understand why her father would take so much time to cover some old clothes with some powder just to throw them into the water. After Question began scooping the powder with his hands and sprinkled it onto the car. "Uhhhhhhhh...W-why are you covering the car in powder?" The Question stopped what he was doing and looked over to his blue eyed little girl. "I'm covering the car with an acidic powder called Tacho (**pronouced Ta-cho, silent c)** Powder, made up of Tabun, Batrachotoxin, and Baby powder. The Baby powder drys it out and makes it so only water can activate the break down power of the acids." Questioning marveled at the combination and before she could stop her asked him more about the acidic powder.

"How are you gonna get that off your hands?" Question was unknowingly proud of Questioning's, well, questions. Smiling behind his mask, he answered her. " I use a solvent that contains salt, grinded rice, and baking powder. It distorys the rest of the acid and allows me to wash it off." Questioning watched him finish off the container that held the disolving mixture and push the car into the lake. The second it hit the shallow water the car disappeared in seconds. Throwing the container into the water, Question shock his hands in an attempt to rid them of any loose powdery dust. "Would you like to help?" Questioning nodded and ran over.

Question crouched down to her level, careful to avoid getting any Tacho on her. "I want you to get the solvent out of my pocket ok?" Questioning nodded and peered at the pocket, stepping forward a few steps. Reaching into Question's pocket she pulled out a screw-on-lid container. "Got it!" "Good, now take off the lid." Doing as he said Questioning took off the lid with little difficulty. "Now I want you to take a little in your hands and to sprinkle it on mine." By the time Question's hands were covered enough to successfully wash off the Tacho, Questioning's hands were just as covered in the solvent. Both of them washed their hands and Question began the journey with his daughter to the closet Zetabeam, which was a mile away.

Questioning followed Question happily, or aleast that's what the five year old convinced herself. Adults were never nice. never spoke a word to her, none of the grown-ups had. The only person to talk to her was the big computer that taught her, and he was no fun. He made her sit down all day and read & answer questions. Though that weird kid was meaner than the computer that taught her. But atleast Cheshire let her run around. Still she was scary... Questioning watched everything around her, finally realizing that she was outside for the first time. Stopping everytime she saw something new. Which was about every three seconds. Glancing over to her father, Questioning stopped once again and looked to the sky. The sun was beautiful, even though it hurt her eyes.

Turning around to make sure Questioning was still following, Question saw that she had stopped and was looking up towards the sky. Following her eyes Question realized she was staring directly into the sun. Great. Running towards her, Question picked her up and scolded her. "Questioning, it's dangerous to stare at the sun." Regardless of how emotionless you would of thought the Question would of been when saying this to anyone, it was more than slightly paniced and rushed as he upbraided his daughter. "Why?" He clearly forgot she was five and was _his_ daughter, the _Question's _daughter. Of course she would forever be stuck in the 'Why' phase. Sighing, Question began to walk towards the Zetabeam, still carrying his daughter.

"Because staring at the sun damages your eyes."

"How?"

"The sun produces different UV rays, that cause damage to different parts of the eye."

"What kind of UV rays are there?"

Question scruched an eyebrow, "How do you know there's more than one?" "You said the sun makes different UV rays." Question looked at his daughter with surpise, but was purely proud that she figured that out. "You are correct I did say that. There are two types. UVA rays penetrate into the back of the eye, then UVB rays cause damage to the front of eye or more veraciously the lens and cornea." Settling Questioning on his hip, Question began thinking something over. "Questioning?" "Yeah?" "We need to choose a new name for you."

Questioning corked up an eyebrow herself and chriply asked another question. "Why?" Quickly cooking up an answer, Question responded.

"Think of it like this, Life is like a story about you, correct?"

"I guess."

"Cadmus was the setting for your first chapter. The title of the chapter was 'Questioning'."

"Uh-huh."

"Now you need to pick a new title for your next chapter."

"Oooohh! ...Like what?"

Question sighed. This was gonna be a long walk. Good news was the Zeta beam was only around the next turn. "I've been saving a name, 'Vic Sage'. We can go off of that." Questioning was smiling quite brightly, after all first day seeing the 'real world'. "So I'd be Vic Sage's daughter?" Her thirst for knowledge was practically screaming. "In a way I suppose." "Then who would be Question's daughter?" "That would be Questioning." Questioning tried wrapping her head around this whole conversation. " But I thought I was Questioning?" "Do you want to be?" Questioning went silent for a moment. Did she want to be Questioning? She's never had been someone else...But Questioning was kept inside all day and she liked being outside..."No." "Then Questioning doesn't have to exist." For the rest of the little time that was left of the walk to the Zeta beam was quiet. After all, Questioning had disappeared, Question was now traveling with Vic Sage's nameless little girl.

They traveled into the Zeta beam, which was a random old telephone booth that didn't work, that was next to an abandoned bus stop. After typing in the code to allow a guest to travel with him, Question transported them to Chicago. Deleting all record of them ever coming to Chicago...or her existing. His little girl, reguardless of who he was at the moment, was too busy either in awe over the towering buildings or trying to think of a name for herself, was quiet for the whole walk towards 'Vic Sage's' new apartment. Not that, that was a problem. Question knew how loud children could be and that wouldn't help him sneak around in the shadows. Which was what he was doing right now. No one needed to see the Question walking down the streets of Chicago with a little girl.

Almost an half an hour later, Question made it to the apartment building, that held the apartment he owned. Of course no one was out and about. It was about three-thirty. The time children were just getting out of school and all parents rushed to grab their children. Allowing Question to put his daughter down in the lobby and to hold her hand as they both walked up the stairs together to their new home.

The girl who was no longer 'Questioning', noted every detail of her new home. The apartment building was old, a brick building that was covered in graphtti. The lobby had the same feeling and smelt of old people. But to her it seemed so much nicer then the plain never changing room she lived in at Cadmus. She was feeling better about simply going along with her father, it was nicer to have the sense of being cared about.

Question quickly unlocked the door to their new home and got both of them inside. Pressing his belt buckle, he was once again sprayed with the chemical gas that allowed him to take off his mask. Welcome to the world Vic Sage. Putting it away he took a seat on the couch next to his daughter. "So..has Vic Sage's daughter figured out who she wants to be yet?" The blued girl looked up to him and nodded. " I think so..." Moving her so she was on his lap, he allowed her to continue. "...I want to be 'Scarlett Robin Sage'." This perked Vic's curiousity. "Why 'Scarlett Robin'?" His little girl now named 'Scarlett' looked up to him and explained it like it was the simplest thing in the world. "The computer who taught me, told me that 'Scarlett' was another name for the color 'red' and red's my favorite color. I choose Robin 'cuse they can fly and I can fly too! Atleast when I'm doing gymnastics...That and they're red." Scarlett leaned back, resting on her father.

Vic nodded and just sat with his daughter in his lap. Time passed and Scarlett's breathing evened out. For hours they just sat there. Vic smiled and moved Scarlett so she was laying on the couch. Scarlett was his daughter, but the point she brought up on the way here was a good point. Vic was two people, but those two people were the same person. Scarlett was Vic's daughter. The Question had a daughter too...but that couldn't be Scarlett and Questioning was in a way dead. So who was Question's daughter? Vic smiled realizing who it was. Every Question needed an Answer and Scarlett was certainly Vic's. Who better to be the answer to 'Who's the Question's daughter?' than the Answer?

Vic stood up and kissed his daughter good night. It would be a while before he let Question meet his own daughter the Answer.

**GG: Ok guys who likes the story? And to give this story even more Irony I at some point will add A dog to the Question family! I'm begging you to suggest a name and breed for the dog!**

**Ok thanks again for reading! Review! * Damian comes out of no where***

**Damain: Or else.**


	3. Batman, a shoelace, and a Q and A

**GG: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, My grandma dragged everyone on a suprise camping trip, litarally, she told us right before dinner one night to get in the car. Then I bearly had time to post on my other story what was going on and then we got lost in the woods after the car broke...in the end my family got lost in the woods for a extra three days. Me and my cousins had a good time we played walking dead. Really. We pretended we were in the show 'the walking dead.' We did everything from rationing food and have someone on watch at all times. We even pretended to have to hide from Walkers by cmilbing as high as we could into a tree. We started by having a fake funral for a dead member of the group who was bitten. Needless to say we ended up being the only group in the whole walking dead universe to have every memeber to be under 18. But then again my cousins and I probably could survive... We all know how to shoot a gun and I have a photographic memory meaning I learned survival skills and a few styles of fighting. The oldest of my cousins is 17 and the youngest is six. That's right, but don't mess with her she'll shoot you in the foot if you mess with her.**

Days had passed since Vic and Scarlett moved into their small apartment. Their cover story was that Scarlett's Mother had divorced Vic and crudly abandoned Scarlett with her Father. The story passed without flaw between them and their neighbors. Though in a way it seemed to back fire ever so slightly. Their neighbor, , now had the impression that Vic was falling apart and that she had to continously drop off homemade dishes. But due to Question's well known paranoia they all end up in the trash. What did you expect? The man asks restaurants to deliver his sandwich piece by piece so he can look for poisons and tracking devices.

Anyway, Vic was now getting ready to bring Scarlett shopping. Oh joy. "Scarlett please put on your sweatshirt." Scarlett,still dressed in a frickin' jumpsuit, tumbled off of the couch and onto the floor. Tilting her head she asked her favorite question. "Why?" Vic was somehow uneffected by her impossibly annoying catchpharse. Slipping the sweatshirt on over her head, Vic answered her. " We need to get you some clothes and some basic nesscassites." "Oh."

Vic grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. Tugging her along, the two made it out the door and down onto the street. "Where are we going?" "We are going to a store known as Wal-mart." Scarlett stared ahead trying to figure out which store was Walmart. "Is that it?" Pointing at the large building ahead of them with a large smiling circle on a tall sign, Vic nodded. "That would be Wal-mart."

After grabbing a few things that Vic determined they would need, including shampoo (who the hell knew there was so many kinds? And about half of them Vic wouldn't dare buy, ALOT of them were connected to girlscouts and GIRLSCOUTS were connected to cropcircles), and were now heading to the toy section. Pushing the cart, Vic watched his daughter run up and down the toy isle. Vic was working out in his head what toys he'd allow Scarlett get. Stuff animals were out, Drug trafficing had a hand in that buisness...dolls like Barbie were currently being used to send messages between a large human trafficing ring...that left puzzles and action figures. Grabbing a few boxes of 600 piece puzzles, Vic called over Scarlett. "Scarlett, come pick out some things." "Ok!" Scarlett came running over to her father in an instant.

Scarlett stared intensely at the action figures. All of them were of men and women she was taught about. Glancing back at her father, she so wanted to pick ones he'd be proud of. Standing on her tip-toes, Scarlett grabbed a Batman action figure. Batman was a good chose right? He didn't have powers, just like her father...Looking back up, she went over all her options...Smiling she saw another one she liked. Scarlett pulled down a Black Canary action figure. Now who? After deeming Blue Beetle a good chose, she pulled one down. Smiling she decided to get one more. Jumping up she grabbed an action figure of the Quesition.

Vic didn't know what to do, when Scarlett grabbed an action figure of him...er..well him as the Question. Pride. Delight. A Father's joy. All the things he felt when he saw Scarlett pick up that toy.

...

...Days later...

...

A few days later, Vic began thinking over plans. Scarlett had adjusted well. Things were good. Still there were still a few problems. Cadmus would be looking for a random thief with skills and a project with no idea how to interact with people. So they'd be the exact opposite. A clumsy man with his out-going daughter. They'd pull a Clark Kent. **(Remember this is a story where Question is underestimated, he knows more than what people think.)** The next step was more of a catious back-up. He'd make Scarlett her own secret identity. If Cadmus did figure that she was in his care, it wouldn't hurt for some others in the hero community to know about her. Of course the obvious two he start out with was Blue Beetle aka Ted Kord and Huntress aka Helena Bertinelli, even though he and Helena had an off again, on again relationship they were still good friends. If he did tell Ted by extension Booster Gold aka Micheal Jon Carter would know as well. God knows the two of them couldn't shut up and keep anything from the other. And just by asking Ted, he'd keep Booster silent.

Then of course the Dark Knight himself would pretend not to notice. But in a way that would be for the best. Batman would pretend not to know Question had a daughter and then when..._if_...things ever turned towards the worst Batman would come and help. Everyone else would stay in the dark until a better time.

Standing up, Vic went to look for Scarlett. Time to drop the news. Leaving his bedroom, he walked down the hall until he reached the living room. There on the floor was Scarlett creating some kind of mission with her action figures, making up a mission where the Question was commanding the rest of her toys. Vic stopped for a second to watch her play. Her Batman toy was all tied up in a shoelace, laying next to a semi-finished puzzle Vic bought for her. In her right hand was the Question doll and standing in front of her was her toy Huntress and Black Canary. In a funny childish 'manly' voice she gave detailed orders to her doll team mates. "Huntress, Black Canary, we must save Batman! But in order to do that we gotta finish the giant puzzle the Riddler left behind!"

Vic decided to interupt her play, before she could go back to doing the puzzle. Vic heard the stories from Huntress on how hard it was to get his attention when he focused on something. Flash once spent a whole hour trying different things to get his attention. "Scarlett would you come here." Scarlett looked up and smiled. "Ok, Father." Vic, pushing the butterflys out of his mind from her calling him Father, picked her up and sat down with her in his lap. "You know how we were talking about who was going to be the Question's daughter?" Scarlett nodded, "Yeah, why?" Vic grinned at her curiousity, " I thought about somethings, and I think it would be for the best we create your own super identity." Bouncing in her Father's lap, Scarlett stared into her Father's eyes. "Really?" "Yep." "Cool! What's gonna be my name?"

Patting her head, Vic answered. " I thought about that too, What does every Question need?" Scarlett thought about for a second, then realization hit her. "An Answer."

**GG: Ok guys here come the options,**

**A: I do the next chapter intertroducing her to Q's friends**

**B: Flash forward two years, so we can hurry up the story line.**

**or**

**C: I can show her training and only mention what happened in option A.**

**Oh! AND in a few chapters she'll get a dog! You guys reviewed and I have decided to get her a German shephard and It's super identity will be Why! It was going to be what, but I didn't want the villians and sidekicks going,'' You named your dog what?" "We named her what." "That's what we want to know! What did you name her?!" "We NAMED her What!" It's real name will be Duce, because the Batdog's name is Ace. Yes there will be puppies! MWHAHAHAHA!**


	4. She's nothing likenevermind

**GG: Hi guys!I finished! Hope ya like it? By the by, review! Or I'll send Answer over to your house to blab your ears off!**

After months of training, (and by that I mean more like two and a half weeks, the sooner someone other than him knows about Scarlett the better), Scarlett had created her own Super Identity. In the few weeks since her training started, Answer had come to existence. Of course Question had tried to push her far beyond her limits. The girl had been taught Dragon Style Kung-Fu, in order to keep up appearences. The Question didn't know quite as many fighting styles as the 'Great Batman', but he did know more than what people excepted of him. The Question was also well versed in Ninjutsu, Judo, and mutiple fighting styles involving a sword. See people? The Question doesn't spend all his time on the computer, muttering to himself that something isn't right.

As of now Scarlett was in her Answer costume, standing in the shadows. Answer smiled down at her outfit, which was made up of a dark gray formal shirt, a dark red tie, black slacks, a gray vest with a white collar and pin stripes, leather gloves, and a black trench coat. Of course under this outfit was a black full body suit that was paded with kelver. **(Think about nightwing's costume but entirely black.)** Answer could move around in her costume perfectly, still able to do her acrobatics and fight. All the layers might of been over kill, but it was a backup of a sorts. Do to Answer's contortion abilties, given enough room she could get out of any lock and chain surrounding her. All she would have to do was slip out of her top layers.

Moving back to her costume, the belt holding up her slacks contained the special chemical that released the Pseudoderm from her face. The same chemicals that made it come off, sealed it back on. Like her Father, the gas also changed her hair color. While his went from strawberry blonde to black, her's went from her unique almost cherry brown blonde hair to a bright stunning gold color. Also like her Father's costume her trench coat was also riddled with weapons. Things like a bo staff, pick locks, even a smoke bomb or two. A small child's sword was hidden underneath all her layers along with a utility belt. Both only to be used in emergencies. Only when she had to shed her cover. Her Father had something similar set up as his back up.

Answer stood straight, staring at her shoes, glancing up every now and then to watch her Father stand at the end of a long table. They were both waiting for their guests. After this they'd only be staying in Chicago for another week, then they'd be moving to Gotham. Hearing the door creek open, Answer held her breath. The sound of three people muttering to themselves and each other reached her ears. Looking up she saw two men and one woman. Her Father had told her about all three of them in great detail. Question signaled for his guests to take a seat at the table. They did as asked. The woman, Huntress, was the one to brake the silence. "Question, why are we here?" The men, Blue Beetle and Booster Gold, nodded. Both of them wanted to know as well. Question nodded in return and answered their curiousity. "I would like you three to meet Answer." The three people seated, glanced at each other. Blue Beetle was the one this time to respond. " And what is the 'Answer'?" Her Father stopped him from continuing. "Not what, but who. Answer, would you please come here."

Taking a deep breath, Answer prepared herself. Today was her day. Not many people would know about her, but her Father trusted these people enough to gift them with the knowledge of her existence. Taking a step forward, her footstep echoed slightly around the room. All three heroes turned towards her hiding place. Stopping for a second to calm herself, Answer continued. Taking a few more steps, she walked completely out of the shadows. Earning a collective gasp from her audience. She hurriedly jogged her way to her Father's side, clinging to his arm. Booster Gold who had been surpisingly quiet stood up and walked over to the small child. Kneeling down, so he was the same height as her, he spoke to her in a quiet voice.

"And who is this little one?" Then out from behind him, came a gold little flying robot, also known as Skeets. "It's a little girl." Turning towards his robot partner, Booster glared at him. Answer peeked up at her Father, seeking his permission to talk. Nodding, he gave her a small push forward. "I'm the Answer." Blue Beetle got up out of his seat and walked other to her. Holding out his hand, "It's nice to meet you Answer." Answer shook his hand, staring into his eyes. He was holding back his reaction towards her Father's choice.

The Question watched all three of his guest. Booster Gold was taking it well, but he was from the future. He couldn't exactly stop him. Anyway Booster was too busy arguing with Skeets to notice anything else at the moment. Blue Beetle clearly didn't like what Question was doing but was holding out his feelings, waiting for the reason why Question was doing this. But Huntress was the one who caught his attention. She wasn't doing anything but sitting in her chair watching. "Huntress, if there's something you'd like to say, by all means say it. But I encourage you not to use vulgar lauange." Huntress abruptly stood up from her chair, and began yelling at she even got a word out, Blue Beetle managed to cover Answer's ears. Like hell she would reframe from using her potty mouth.

"Question what the hell is the meaning of this!? Your bringing a f*ckin' three year old into the buiness! Do think the *sses out there will take it easy on a kid? Where the f*ck did you even get a kid?!" Question stopped her from continuing. " For your information, I was thinking clearly when I made the decsion to bring Answer into this career. She won't actually be going onto the field for a few years, or at the very least onto any missions with any extreme dangers without me by her side. As I was about to tell you, Answer is my daughter."

Once again the adults in the room went silent. Answer finally managed to tear Blue Beetle's hands away from her head. " You have a daughter?" Blue beetle cried. Question stood still, as his guest tried to comprehen what he had said. Answer meanwhile was sitting at the table, thinking about whether or not she should say anything. The silence was rather unnerving. Turning around in her seat, she asked her Father a question. "Father, are they alright?" "They are. Just give them a second to pull themselves together."

Huntress 'calmly' walked other to Question and dragged him out of the warehouse, meaning to give him a piece of her mind. Booster Gold and Blue Beetle took a seat next to Answer. "So," Booster began, his mind reeling for a topic the young child would be intrested in. "How old are you?" Answer held up her right hand as she answered. "I'm five." Booster and Beetle glanced at each other, Question was really letting a child so young be his partner? Even if she was his daughter, that was pretty young. " Can you guys help me with my homework?" Blue Beetle nodded, but his mind was filled with disapproval. "Yah!" Answer cmilbed clumsily out of her seat and went to grab a small book bag. This little girl was so innocent, she wouldn't last long in this job. She didn't even seem to have a clue about the darker side of people.

Answer ran back into view and with Booster's help got into her seat. Pulling out a folder, Booster began asking her a few questions. "So what subject is your homework on? Math? Science?" Answer shook her head. "Nope! Father gave me the assignment to review interrogation techniques from the 1500's to modern day and then compare them to a standard JLA interrogation. Then after that I have look over a few of Father's old cases and then try to solve them by myself. Did you know Father had to go against the Riddler once?" Nevermind she was a spliting copy of her Father and by the end of the night everyone knew that perfectly. They also knew that the Question trusted them with a lot more than just his life but with something even more important. His reason to live.

**GG: And done! Next chapter will be set two years in the future. now review!**

**Damian: OR ELSE!**


	5. Mysterious Brother of Mine

**GG:Finished! Question, Do you like Answer? Do you think I should scar her mind a little?**

Little Scarlett Robin Sage bounced up and down as her Father held her hand down the street. It had been two years since her Father recused her from Cadmus and today was her birthday. But that wasn't the reason she was so excited. Today she was gonna see her Mother and Brother perform in their traveling circus! It had only been a few hours since her Father told her the news. Before Scarlett knew nothing about her Mother and didn't even know she had a sibling, let alone a twin brother. Today though she'd get to see them in person! Her Father warned her that she would probably not get to meet them, but this made no differrence in the now seven year old's opinon . Her work as the Answer had already prepared her emotions, nothing was ever a surpise to her anymore.

Finally Scarlett and her Father got comfortable in their seats, waiting for the show to come to a near end so she could see her Mother perform on the trapeze. The little girl was absorbed into the show, time passed quickly as the bright lights and impossible acts seemed to never end. Then all of a sudden it was time. The ringleader stood off to the side telling everyone of 'The Great Flying Graysons'. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Introducing the Flying Graysons!" Scarlett stared far above her head, a man and woman waved to the crowd. Turning her attention away Scarlett looked underneath the trapeze, searching for her older twin. Where could he be? That's when she saw him. A little boy who looked exactly like her in almost every way stood back stage. The only difference between her and him were two obvious things. The first being that he was a boy, the second being that he had dark raven hair. If not for those two things they would've looked like the same person perfectly.

Hearing a gasp from the people around her Scarlett looked back up, one of the bars broke. Her Mother's husband had just bearly caught her Mother's hand. Scarlett was about to sigh in relief, surely this was apart of the show? No, this wasn't. That was clear as the bar that they hanged on broke as well. Scarlett watched as her Mother fell to the ground, she was silent as she saw her Mother fell to the ground. Scarlett didn't cry as her Mother died. She was in shock. In seconds her childish dreams of her, her Mother, her Father, and her older brother living together as a family died. Only when her brother ran out from backstage did she begin to shed tears. And when her Brother got up and ran from the tent, Scarlett ran from her own seat, her Father calling out for her to stay beside him.

Scarlett pretended not to hear him. The crowd of people stopped her from following her brother, scanning the crowd of people. Finally Scarlett spotted her brother running into the forest. Scarlett continued behind him, trying to stay out of sight. Soon though Scarlett lost sight of him. Where did he go?

It wasn't until a few days later at Mary and John Graysons' funeral did Scarlett once again see her Brother. He was dressed in a blacksuit with a blue tie. Scarlett herself was wearing a black dress with a ribbon around the middle, that was the same blue as her brother's tie. The whole place was rainy and depressing.

Scarlett and her Father stood in the back of the crowd, where they could both keep an eye on everyone in the crowd. Half way through the speeches, Scarlett realized that she wasn't the only one watching her brother. A certain playboy known as Bruce Wayne had an eye on him as well. Scarlett didn't know it, but Bruce Wayne would soon play a huge part in her life as well as her brother's.

Weeks had passed since the last time Scarlett saw a glance of her brother in person. She had paid attention to every news report of Richard on the TV. In the end she had been right, Bruce Wayne had taken an intrest in her brother, as his ward. After her Father assigned her a case a week after the funeral, she came to the same realization he had during it, Bruce Wayne was Batman. This made her feel better about taking in her brother... To a certain extent. But for now She would stay on the couch and work on her Father's case files.

As Scarlett worked on his old cases, Vic was down stairs with a 'friend'. Really it was a neighbor who just assumed that since he moved in the house beside them, that they were 'best friends'. But as it seems, it turns out the man known as ' Logan Steves' was actually very useful. For today he had given Vic his tickets to the Bruce Wayne charity ball. Logan was visiting his sister tonight and couldn't go, but Vic was taking his place tonight with Scarlett. Vic smiled as he thanked Logan one more time before he went back upstairs, to show Scarlett his prize.

Vic walked into the living room, since moving into Gotham two years ago Scarlett's training had went faster than he expected. She was extremely intelligent for her age. Vic couldn't help but smile. That was his little girl. Continuing into the living room, Vic saw his daughter working on her cases. Clearing his throat, Scarlett quickly looked up. "Yes, Father?"

**GG:Hi guys next chapter will be the ball at which she meets her brother Dick! **

**Oh and this will be the last post until I get settled in school, I'm in a special program because I'm smarter than most kids in my age group see you after next week!**


End file.
